


Meu caubói

by Regrettispaghetti



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Puns, Crushes, Cute Lúcio, D.Va shipping, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Healthy Relationships, LúCree, M/M, McLúcio, Prostheses, Showers, Slow Build, True Love, for gremlin, implied Reinhardt/Torbjörn, malfunctioning prostheses, prosthetic legs on Lúcio, they are waterproof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 15:14:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7513126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regrettispaghetti/pseuds/Regrettispaghetti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lúcio gets saved by McCree during their first mission. He falls for him when McCree drops something in the showers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meu caubói

**Author's Note:**

> First published fanfic. I hope there ain't to many mistakes and messed up grammar... (Take this gremlin, I finished it)  
> Enjoy!

Lúcio skated through the base, gently humming while carrying a few supplies. Today was the day his crush was finally returning. His heart skipped a beat at the thought of a certain cowboy. That cowboy that had caught his eye in their first mission. 

 

* * *

 

Lucio was nervously moving the payload when suddenly a Talon Agent appeared, nearly finishing him off. He remembered the moment well, his shock and the sound of his buzzing weapon. Before either side could  react,  the agent fell back. He got a head shot. The shooter was none other than McCree who stepped right next to the DJ, giving him a playful wink.

>>Got yer back, kiddo.<< he chuckled. He saved him a few times, pushing the him out of the way,  even taking damage for him. Although he always shrugged it off when Lúcio wanted to apologize 

>>Just protectin' the team<<. McCree saved his other Teammates as well, recklessly throwing himself in front of the danger, pulling of all kinds of stunts. Wanting to help the brave man, Lúcio used every opportunity to heal him, always getting a sincere smile and a rough

>>Thanks.<< Seeing him sacrificing himself for his teammates reminded Lúcio of his childhood heroes. The admiration quickly turned into something deeper after a certain event in the showers. 

 

* * *

 

After an exhausting mission, Lúcio only wanted to shower in peace. Thanks to Junkrat he was covered in grime and dirt. He sighed. Working with the junker never had been easy or clean. Suddenly he heard a deep clunk followed by a string of curses.

>>Hey, ain't there nobody here to help me?<< a familiar voice called out.

>>McCree?<< Lúcio curiously asked while peeking out of his cabin.

>>Yo, kiddo. Could ya please come over. My prosthetic arm fell off and it's a tad to heavy for myself to adjust it back,<< McCree grunted in response.

>>S-Sure thing! Just a second.<< Lúcio grabbed his towel and flung it across his hips. Luckiy for both of them he hadn't taken of his prostheses. He wobbled to the cowboys cabin, not being to steady on his limps.

>>Glad yer here kiddo.<< McCree sighed, pulling the towel around his hips a bit higher.

This was the first time Lúcio got a look at the cowboys bare body. Without his trademark hat and poncho he looked different. His body wet from the shower, glistened a bit in the light, making Lúcio gulp. McCree was really attractive and just his type. Athletic, well defined muscles and a beautiful tan. He quickly shook his head and helped McCree getting his arm back up. It really was heavier than it looked. After they were done McCree moved it around a bit and thanked the younger man.

>>Thanks kiddo. You really helped me here. Wouldn't have liked to let my arm here to get other help. Ya came in quite handy.<< Lúcio cringed a bit at this terrible pun. 

>>Nah, you're welcome man. Always glad when I can help.<< he smiled. He waved his hand and stepped out of the cabin, jumping back in when he heard the familiar clunk and curses from McCree. 

>>Everything alrigh-?<< Lúcio was cut off, when he looked at the scenery before him. McCree's metallic arm was on the floor. again, this time accompanied by the orange towel that was supposed to be around the cowboy's hips. As a result Lúcio got a very good picture of McCree's other revolver. He couldn't help but blush. 

>>Shit! Sorry kiddo, I guess I didn't fix it right.<< McCree mumbled, not paying attention to Lúcio's embarrassment.

>>This time immuna screw it veery tight.<< McCree snarled deeply, causing a cold shiver to run down Lúcios back.

>>Oh! My junk's hanging out, why didn't ya tell me, kiddo?<< McCree finally noticing his lack of towel. He pulled it up again and fixed it as good as possible with one hand. Lúcio only managed a shy shrug. After that nothing special happened. He helped the cowboy, got thanked again and left the cabin. He quickly wobbled back to his shower, because in this moment he realized. Something had changed in their relationship. 

 

* * *

 

Soon after the shower incident, the two of them somehow began taking showers at the same time. Then taking cabins next to each other. They started chatting while they showered, an unique friendship forming between the two men. Sometimes McCrees prosthetic arm fell off, but Lúcio was there to fix it. A few times McCree even helped him with his legs. In this moments Lúcio felt ashamed. He loved the touch of McCree, however, he felt guilty because he knew the cowboy never had any more intentions than to help a good teammate. In contrary Lúcio had naughty thoughts which caused him to blush. Truth to be told, he even pleasured himself while thinking of the cowboy and his revolver. Of how he would touch him with his rough hands, teasing him with his deep voice.

Oh his voice. Each time Lúcio thought of it, he would shiver in pleasure. It sounded perfect. Dominating, rough yet friendly and warm. He composed a new song which pictured his feelings for McCree. It had a fast beat and low bass. It was quick and wild yet slow and cool. Lúcio hummed it whenever he could. He didn't publish it or introduced his friends. No, this song was special and embarrassing for him.

Only D.Va knew of it and his fantasies. She immediately noticed it after the shower incident. Something was of with him, so she wanted to know and invited him to play video games.

>>You've got something for someone.<< she suddenly giggled while they hung around. They were playing an old race game. Lúcio's car violently crashed against a bridge when he heard this. 

>>What? What are you talking about?<< Lúcio answered, laughing nervously, fixating his eyes on the screen.

>>It's high looove.<< she mimicked his crush while winking and pushing his car over the edge.

>>How-?!<< Lúcio asked, blushing deeply. He was not good at hiding this. >>Hah! I knew it! The grumpy cowboy!<< D.Va cheered while crushing other opponents. >>Nahhh…<< Lúcio tried again, failing when he saw the mischief in her eyes. 

>>Yeeeeees.<< she replied, nitro boosting her car. He lost. Literally when D.Va mercilessly crossed the line, wining the game.This was the third time he got wrecked. She put the controller aside and shifted all her attention to him. Lúcio sighed in defeat. No use in hiding it from his best friend.

>>Alright, I got a crush on him.<< he admitted and blushed a bit more, thoughts wandering to a certain cowboy.

>>A real bad one. On yesterdays mission you were always watching him with that love struck gaze.<< she added. Lúcio looked a bit troubled.

>>Is it that obvious?<< he asked.

>>Yes, if you pay attention to it. I think the l0zers think it's just admiration. But no worries, I doubt anyone else besides me, Zenyatta, Mom, Grandpa 1, Grandpa 2, Dad, Winston, Oppa, Ajussi, Muscle Mom, Ice Mom, noona, ratty and fatty, rocket mom and grandma noticed.<< she replied happily.

>>But Hana, that's nearly everyone!<< Lúcio whined. He wondered if his crush noticed it as well, but there were no changes in his behavior. 

>>I know! You're a real noob at hiding it. Showering together? Do you know that the others let you purposely shower with no distraction, since grandpa mentioned it?<< she asked and chewed on her bubble gum, producing a big round and pink bubble. Of course Lúcio had noticed. He just shrugged it off. Oh man, he felt bad. He had to thank the others later. Especially grandpa. He was really grateful.

>>Also, whenever you're near him you get all bouncy.<< D.Va added after popping the bubble. 

>>Aw man..<< Lúcio sighed and buried his head in his hands.

>>C'mon, cheer up! He ain't that bad looking and you got chances with him!<< she smiled and jabbed his side.

>>I do?<< he got all ears.

>>sometimes I wonder if you're dumb. McCree's always talking good about you and did you never notice the bad pick up puns he does whenever you're around?<< D.Va asked and picked up her phone.

>>W-Well yes, but I thought-<< he interrupted himself. She was right. McCree really made those lovely cringe worthy pick up lines. His latest was in the shower, after Lúcio dropped the soap. He blushed again, not noticing how his best friend took a picture of him, before it was to late.

>>Hana!<<

>>What? My fans are hungry after some slash yaoi action! Even if it's just you blushing after thinking about the cowboy.<< she snickered. Oh no she didn't! Lúcio quickly took his own cellphone and logged into twitter.

>>You're live-tweeting this conversation and everything else?!<< he shouted and got an evil giggle in response.

>>you cannot stop me!!<< she screamed. Lúcio's eyes widened as he saw the next tweet from a fan. It was fanart of him holding a revolver, while seductively licking it.

>>you cannot stop this Pairing!!<< she continued and gave him a wicked glare.Lúcio was to shocked to do anything else. More fanart appeared. He closed twitter. Enough. Sometimes he forgot how the internet worked. How twitter worked. And more over, how fans worked.

>>So, what exactly are you two always talking about in the shower?<< D.Va suddenly asked him.

>>No more live-tweeting. Or else I won't tell you<< Lúcio strictly answered. D.Va pouted but shut her phone off.

>>Nothing special to be honest. He makes puns, I laugh. I sing a bit for him and he listens. We talk about our prostheses. We help each other out with them too. But only on a few occasions.<< he told her and as he mentioned the helping out, D.Va flipped.

>>OMG I'm so shipping you two!<< she squealed. Lúcio grinned and continued to talk about his crush and feelings. D.Va was quiet and listened, squealing at the homoerotic situations and fantasies. The more he talked the more he relaxed. It felt good talking about it. Finally He showed her the song, which she complimented. He send her a copy and they discussed of how it would continue. He appreciated D.Va's tips and her help. She told him to be more direct. He tried, but whenever he met McCree or they spent time together, he couldn't do it. Until their separation. 

 

* * *

 

Back to the presence where Lúcio was delivering the supplies, he finally had gathered the courage to tell McCree how he felt, since they didn't see each other for three weeks. McCree had been on a mission and came back, when Lúcio was on another. Finally they would be together again. These weeks gave him time to think. And with D.Va's help, he decided it would be a good idea to confess. Now that he thought about it again, he was getting a bit nervous. What if his feelings were one-sided? He definitely didn’t want their friendship to be ruined! After getting the delivery done, he skated to the main hall. Just in time when the other members arrived. McCree saw him and tipped his hat, smiling. Lúcio smiled back, beaming with happiness. D.Va was there as well. She waved at him and mouthed “Go tiger!” thumbing up. He nodded nervously and casually skated to his crush.

>>Hey.<< he greeted him.

>>Heya kiddo<< McCree groggily greeted back. Lúcio shivered after hearing his beloved voice again.

>>So… uh- wanna hit the shower?<< Lúcio asked, sweating a bit.

>>Ready when you are.<< McCree happily answered. All other Overwatch members did their best to ignore the hopefully soon to be couple. Soldier76 talked to Mercy and D.Va whispered something in Tracers ear, which made her giggle.

 

* * *

 

Lúcio's felt his heart nervously beat as he walked next to McCree. Today was the day. His song was on a loop in his head. He was excited and afraid at the same time. McCree noticed the tension and awkwardly laid his hand on Lúcios shoulder, which made him jump in surprise.

>>whoa there.<< McCree said, pulling his hand away.

>>ah, sorry! I was just a bit surprised. Um.. how was the mission?<< Lúcio quickly asked. Aw damn, that had been a bit embarrassing. He regretted it, wishing for the touch to return. 

>>Pretty good. Scared them bandits for good I hope.<< McCree chuckled calmly.

>>And how was yer time here?<< he asked back, holding the conversation. They chatted until they got into the shower cabins. Lúcio entered it, seemingly relaxed. The calm voice of McCree always gave him the feeling of being safe. But how was he going to tell him? Should he just walk over and confess his feelings? Nah, he couldn't pull that off. He turned on the water, letting it relax himself more.

>>Hey kiddo, listen. Ask me about my feeling towards burgers.<< McCree said, resuming their conversation.

>>Whats your feeling about burgers?<< Lúcio asked, excited to hear the answer. At the same time he still thought about how he could do it. 

>>I'm Mclovin' them.<< McCree answered. Somewhere in the base Genji sneezed and Hanzo fell of a cliff screaming. Lúcio burst out laughing, the tension leaving him.

>>And I'm Mcloving you!<< Lúcio added in between his laughter. He immediately stopped, after realizing that he just confessed. And not just in punny way but also in a Mcfreaking Burger way. His cheeks burned up and he was glad McCree couldn't see him at this moment. It went quite, until McCree finally broke the silence.

>>I Mcknew it.<< that was so bad Lúcio didn't know how to respond. A part of him wanted to run away and another one wanted to hysterically laugh again.

>>H-how?<< he finally managed, his nervousness returning.

>>I'm not Widowmaker, nor Ana, but I sure as hell ain't blind kiddo. The way ya look at me. Makes me feel flattered and such. But ain't I a bit too old for ya? And you should be to young for me as well. Ain't really sure of how that would work out.<< he replied. Lúcio's heart dropped down. He knew it. He shouldn't have confessed! Tears welled up in his eyes. Happiness gone.

>>You could have just said I don't.<< he sighed. He felt hurt. He quickly gathered his belongings and wanted to leave the cabin. He heard footsteps and turned around. McCree blocked his way. Lúcio looked at him with sad puppy eyes. He felt regret. Big tears ran down his cheeks. McCree sighed and touched his face, rubbing them away, before pulling him into a tight hug.

>>Didn't mean it that way. Ya know, I said I ain't sure how it will work out. But It can. I-<< he hugged the DJ tighter. Lúcio hugged back. Desperately clinging to him. He was gently pushed back and more tears blurred his vision. However, he could still see his beloved cowboy who looked at him. With a lot of affection.

>>I Mclove you too.<< he said, his voice calming the smaller man. The pun made Lúcio giggle again. He giggled louder, relieve filling him, taking a burden from his shoulders. It was all to much. McCree returning his feelings made him extremely happy. He hugged him again, still giggling. McCree began to giggle as well. They both stood there, just giggling and hugging, under the warm shower. Water ran down their hair and bodies. Suddenly Lúcio noticed, they were both naked. He blushed deeply. That was the closest they had been to each other. Lúcio felt his stomach rumble. His head was dizzy from all the happiness and adrenaline.

>>I love you, McCree.<< he confessed and looked into the eyes of his cowboy.

>>Jesse.<< McCree just said.

>>I love you Jesse.<< he repeated. The name was pure music to his ears.

>>I love you too Lúcio.<< McCree responded. Lúcio teared up again, this time from pure love. McCree smiled bright, before kissing the smaller man. His lips were wet from the water. Lúcio responded the kiss. It was the best feeling in the world. His heart skipped a beat before speeding up. McCree gently pushed his tongue in. He tasted like Whiskey and Cigars. Not that Lúcio would mind. When they broke the kiss for air, Lúcio was feeling pure bliss. He loved him so much. And it was great to be loved back at this extend. They continued to kiss, until McCree suddenly stopped.

>>Are ya really sure about this, Lúcio? You and me.<< he asked.

Lúcio nodded >>Of course I am.<< he answered and gave his cowboy a quick kiss. He felt really flustered and looked down. It seems like both of them enjoyed the kissing session. Lúcio's face was red and McCree had a fair amount of red in his face as well. 

Their hearts beat fast. Brown eyes looking into each other, full of love, desire and pleasure.

>>My room?<< McCree asked, now panting slightly. The tone in his voice sent another jolt of pleasure through Lúcio. He nodded.

>>Be right back..<< McCree mumbled and went to his own cabin. He scooped up his things and put on his pants. Lúcio put on his rollerblade prosthetics. He stepped out, holding the rest of his belongings. Both men didn't bother to put on the rest of their clothing. Lúcio hummed his song and skated next to the cowboy. They were rather quick to reach the room, since both were needy and still wet. Lúcio's head was still spinning. He couldn't believe it. Not only was Jesse returning his feelings, he was also going to have his naughty fantasies fulfilled. It was like a dream. On the way to McCree's room, they only rushed past Bastillion. When they entered the room, they threw their stuff on the ground and went straight to the bed. McCree's pants joined their stuff. Lúcio removed his rollerblade prosthetics, leaving him with his usual slender ones. 

He quickly went to the bed, joined by McCree who pressed him against the soft mattress. They took a moment looking at each other, admiring the beauty of their beloved one. McCree's hair was tangled and hang messily in his face, dropping water onto Lúcio's face. He just blinked and grinned. Their heartbeats beat in unison, creating one of the most beautiful beats Lúcio has ever heard. 

>>Gosh, ya're such a beauty.<< McCree sighed before kissing him passionately. Lúcio pulled back and panted

>>you too, meu caubói.<< McCree couldn't resist a smile. Flattery was always nice, especially from your darling. He began to touch the DJ, exploring his trained body. What a pity he couldn't feel with his robot arm. Lúcio shivered at every touch, enjoying the attention to his body. He felt up the cowboy in exchange. McCree had more muscles than him, although they were not as trained as his. Lúcio purred as McCree gently strocked his chest. In return he kissed him. Everything felt right. He unconsciously started humming the song. Now he was at peace. By a look at his partner he felt the same. McCree had to admit. It had been years since he felt that relaxed and good. Lúcio's humming made him join in, creating a whole new melody. Lúcio's eyes widened. Just now he realized his and McCrees humming. It was perfect. He was in awe and full of joy. Once again he looked directly into McCree's eyes. They mirrored his desires. 

 He gave a small nod and McCree's hands wandered from his chest to his groin. With his real arm he snapped the restrainers open, revealing the smaller man's erection. Needless to say he had one as well, controlling it. He noticed how big Lúcio was in comparison to his height. Interesting. He gave him an experimental rub over the head.Lúcio gasped, feeling pleasure. McCree continued, making the DJ moan, interrupting the melody.

>>ohh...Jesse… it feels so good<< Lúcio groaned. The sounds of the smaller man made McCree flinch with pleasure. He wanted more. The bed creaked as he leaned down, making their erections touch. Both men moaned. They rubbed against each other, drawing out sounds of pleasure. McCree's deep growling and moaning was an incredible turn on for the DJ. Likewise the soft whimpers made the cowboy crazy with lust.

>>...Lúc...<< McCree panted and picked up the pace. The bed creaked even louder. Lúcio hissed with pleasure, his hips bucking up. McCree's breathing hitched as they rutted against each other. They had a simple rhythm. It didn't take long for them to reach their climax. McCree shot first,

>>hnnngh..Lúcio!<< he moaned. Lúcio didn't take much loger

>>Jesse!<< he shouted softly . Their stomaches were sticky and full of their mixed semen. Never in his life had an orgasm been that strong. Lúcio was still on his sex high, having a completely blissful face. McCree came down a bit earlier, feeling complete at ease. He placed a kiss on the DJ's forehead mumbling

>>Thank you Lúc<< Lúcio felt even luckier now, if possible.

>>Anytime Jesse.<< he responded with a big smile. 

>>Heh. I like it. And ya wanna join me taking a shower, kiddo?<< McCree asked gesturing to their dirty and still half wet bodies.

>>One cabin?<< Lúcio shot back.

>>Course.<< McCree replied and winked. He took a towel from his drawer and cleaned them. After that he helped Lúcio putting on back the restrainer and prosthetics. They got up and picked up their belongings. Now ready to go showering, the odd couple walked side by side, humming their song, filling the base with their melody. 

 

* * *

 

Reinhardt proudly looked at his grandson, humming and holding hands with his beloved. He turned to Torbjörn, who looked just as content. They exchanged promising glances. Truth to be told the whole mess with the prosthetics and showers was their fault. Reinhardt had noticed his grandsons affection for the cowboy and quickly asked  Torbjörn for help. The dwarf tinkered with McCrees arm on the next checkup, purposely messing things up. Reinhardt took care of the timing when they showered and shooed everyone else out. 

>>Glad we still got it in our bones.<< Torbjörn mumbled.

>>Ja, bringing couples together was always our passion, nicht wahr, mein Schätzchen?*°<< Reinhardt asked sheepishly, before patting his partners head.

>>Yes, yes, mi lilla hjärtegryn.*<< Torbjörn answered with a huff.    He leaned against his old partner as they watched the younger couple. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Translations 
> 
> *°right, honey?  
> *my little darling


End file.
